


Wisdom teeth and naps

by Tunaparties



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Everyone but Prompto is so ooc I can only write Prompto idk why, Fluff, He is trying so hard pls be gentle.., I take my pain out on a fictional character because I'm a dweeb, Ignis is a total sweetheart, M/M, Noct is a sap, Poor Prompto, Prompto cried a lot..., i'm so sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunaparties/pseuds/Tunaparties
Summary: Prompto gets his wisdom teeth removed and Noctis tries to make him feel better.Definitely not self indulgent thanks to me getting my own wisdom teeth removed today.





	Wisdom teeth and naps

**Author's Note:**

> NOT BETA'D SO CORRECT ME OF ANY ERRORS!!!  
> My fanfic writing skills are absolute shit in general but rn I'm all drugged up from pain relievers so it's just as bad.  
> My English is as well not as good since I am french   
> Alors je m'en a just commencer a apprendre l'anglais a l'age de 8, c'est une langue tres dificile a apprendre. C'est bon l'ors que je m'en vie en Canada est que je peut parler en français est les mondes pouvons me comprendre. ^w^  
> ( So, I just started learning English at the age of 8 , English is a difficult language to learn, but it's okay since I live in Canada and the majority of people understand me when I speak French. )

The sound of wheels on the concrete road could be heard, Prompto's body being caressed by the leather seats of the Regalia.  
"Noooct...." Prompto whined, resting his forehead against the shoulder of the raven-haired man, Prompto had just gotten his wisdom teeth removed and was in crazy amounts of pain, possibly the worst he's ever felt. The poor boy was on the brink of crying. 

"Prom, you doing okay?" Asked Noctis, he disconnected the boy's seatbelt and pulled him onto his lap, stoking soft, blond, locks as hot tears began to flow down Prompto's face. 

"I'd advise you give him another analgesic to douse the pain" said Ignis, passing Noctis the bottle of pills from the cupholder in the front of the Regalia. 

"Maybe you should just suck it up, chocobo" joked Gladiolus, turning to Prompto, only to notice the boy laid across the Prince's lap, he smirked knowingly of the closeness between the two. The currently delicate boy, let out a soft grunt of diapproval towards Gladio's "joke" 

Noctis pulled one of the small red pills out of the bottle.  
"Open up, bud..." Prompto responded with a half opened mouth, waiting for Noct to put it in, await quickly being answered. He swallowed and sighed, knowing soon enough that the pain would be significantly diminished, ten minutes later, Prompto's pain had been almost entirely gone, now fast asleep passed out in the Prince's lap, Noctis' fingers now carding though soft hair, and forcing himself to stay awake, he knew it was his job to be looking over the blonde. 

30 minutes later they pulled up to the hotel, a humble looking cabin esque hotel in the middle of nowhere. "Prom, it's time to get up... Babyyyyy....." Whispered Noct, the boy woke up, very woozy but still rather conscious, Noctis helped him get up and out of the car. "You want me to carry you?" Asked Noct, noticing how wobbly the boy was on his Fett thanks to being put under prior to the road trip 

"mhmn,," groaned the boy, sleepily, wrapping his arms around Noctis' shoulders so that he could hoist Prompto up, Noctis did just that, carrying the sleepy blonde with him to the front desk in which ignis paid for a couple rooms, one for himself and Gladiolus and one for Noct and Prom, they where handed their keys, Noctis grabbed his with the last couple of fingers that where not occupied with holding his lover. He carried Prompto to the room, putting him back down, "noooooo...... I wanna stay up....." 

"I know, but we gotta get into the room, you can keep suckin' the heat off my body when we get in."

Noctis unlocked the door and grabbed Prompto's hand, leading him into the room. Flopping onto the bed, Noctis invited Prompto to come lay with him. To his surprise, Prompto laid right down on top of him, flush against his body, wrapping his arms around Noctis' waist.

"You are so precious, I'm so sorry you are in so much pain...." He said, ruffling a hand though Prompto's hair, man, did he like Prom's hair, so soft and fluffy. Soon enough the two where passed out, sound asleep and cuddled up together.

Ignis came in to see that the couple where cuddling, arms locked around each other and both fast asleep, he smiled softly before closing the door of the room and returning to his own quarters.


End file.
